


[SC]crossroads

by Afouratnay



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afouratnay/pseuds/Afouratnay
Summary: 萨菲罗斯发现自己穿越的那一刻，决定在这人生的转折点发生之前，让克劳德提前属于自己（物理）RE萨魂穿到本传发现杰诺瓦的前一晚，强睡了16岁的小兵克劳德
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 48





	[SC]crossroads

“这就是神罗士兵的制服吗？”  
“你应该找一个比你年纪大的女朋友，最好可以照顾你的那种。”  
克劳德走进因为这次任务而被包下的旅馆，耳边还绕着妈妈白天说过的话。萨菲罗斯让他可以随便走走，那他也的确逛过家乡了，毕竟没有什么可以逛的。像是突然想到了什么，他又把自己的头盔摆正了些，希望旅店的伯伯不要认出自己才好。  
一共只有三张床，算上萨菲罗斯、扎克斯，还有另一个同行的神罗士兵，还差一张。或许自己可以申请回家睡一晚上…？不不不这样会不会算自己擅离职守？  
哦对了，夜里需要轮岗的吧，这样就不用担心了！  
克劳德完美解决了自己的困惑，跑上楼想去问问扎克斯夜里的轮岗安排。刚跑上楼梯口，一抬头就撞上一个身影。  
旅店的楼梯本就有些陡，克劳德吓了一跳，脚下一滑就往后倒。  
完了！克劳德只顾得上闭上眼睛，本以为自己要摔个四仰八叉，然而在他上一个台阶的人刚好一把揽住他的腰，把他往自己的怀里一带——克劳德隔着头盔埋进了对面高大的人的胸肌。  
“小心些。”熟悉的声音在克劳德头顶传来，萨菲罗斯伸手把他的头盔摘下来，还不忘理了理那些支愣起来的金色碎发。  
克劳德一瞬间觉得受到的惊吓比直接摔下楼梯更多。萨菲罗斯……怎么跟白天有些不太一样？  
“对……对不起，长官！”克劳德原地立正，也不管这是在楼梯上，角度刁钻，落脚困难，姿势别扭，硬是站得笔直。这真的是丢脸极了！克劳德觉得自己的脸开始发烫，头也慢慢低下去，只看得见木板和自己的鞋子上的污泥。  
萨菲罗斯有些忍不住想笑。  
“明天还有任务，保证足够的休息也是成为优秀士兵的一环。”萨菲罗斯胡乱想了个理由，“你跟我来。”  
出于神罗士兵的良好行为素养，克劳德听话地跟了上去，直到进了房间，傻愣愣地看萨菲罗斯落了锁，他才终于从巨大的茫然里回过神来，鼓起勇气小声地说：“请问长官……旅店里只有三张床，所以晚上是会轮岗的吧，请问什么时候是我的值班时间？”  
萨菲罗斯的语气仿佛是听到明天神罗要倒闭了一样明快，“哦？你想要什么时间？”  
“听长官的安排！”  
“那好。”萨菲罗斯一边说一边开始脱衣服，“你先坐下再说。”

克劳德坐在床沿上，听着卫生间里的水声，不知所措地把床单都揪皱了。茫然，疑惑，还有很多害怕——是长官生气了吗？是不是应该自己主动提出站岗显得自己有担当一些？对没错，担当……既然如此那现在所发生的事自己也该有所担当才对！但是，好像也不该是这样……在萨菲罗斯的房间里等他洗澡？天哪好像又有哪里不对劲，就算是出差任务，士兵跟长官可以这样呆在一个房间里的吗？或者其实萨菲罗斯不是什么冷漠的1st，他很关心普通士兵？啊……难道英雄还有我不知道的可以值得敬佩的地方？真不愧是我崇拜的偶像！  
他被自己想出来的理由说服了，并且十分满意。  
“克劳德。”  
心情紧张又沉浸在自己思考结果的激动中的克劳德显然没听见。  
“克劳德。”萨菲罗斯第二次喊他，顺势坐到了他身边。  
克劳德又被吓了一跳。“是！长官！”  
他蓝色眼睛里带着对我的紧张，但又有热切的情绪，萨菲罗斯想。  
没见过的表情。  
“或许是扎克斯忘记通知你了，站岗取消了。”  
“啊，那这…”  
萨菲罗斯看他突然窘迫了起来，又是没见过的表情。在这样独处的空间里，克劳德更加拘谨，手指贴着裤腿缝线处，不由自主地抠着可怜的线头。  
想看他更多没见过的表情。  
“嗯是的，我知道你在顾虑什么。扎克斯有个女友对吧，他或者要跟他的宝贝女朋友通一晚上的电话。”说到这时萨菲罗斯眯了下眼睛。被绿色的蛇瞳注视着的克劳德发觉自己像被盯上的什么猎物，他喉咙发紧，咽下一口唾沫。  
“啊没错，那另一个士兵……”  
“放任两个低等士兵在一块儿，特别是这样的出差任务，我有些不放心。”萨菲罗斯弯腰，凑近了对着他浅浅笑了一下。克劳德被他的亲近击中了，尽管称不上致命一击，但心跳的很快。但那感觉又跟被扎克斯拉着去酒馆，穿着艳丽的漂亮姐姐轻声细语给他倒酒说话时，他加速的心跳、随着酒精而涨红脸颊的兴奋感不一样。  
没想到萨菲罗斯还是个负责又尽职的长官！克劳德红着脸，内心对萨菲罗斯的形象认知又提升了一个档次。  
“所以我特别批准你可以跟我一起睡，现在你去洗澡吧。”

直到克劳德躺在床上，他也没想太明白事情是怎么发展到这一步的。他和萨菲罗斯躺在一起，刚洗漱完的身体还带着水汽。虽然他直接脸朝外，只拉了被子的一个角，床不大但中间隔了一道宽阔的空隙，足够再躺个扎克斯。  
事情不应该会是这样，至少不应该轮到他，和萨菲罗斯同床共枕这种事情放到整个米德加都没人会相信。  
克劳德把这可怜的一角被子扯了扯，好把自己掩耳盗铃一般藏一藏，但又不敢使劲，怕牵动到床另一侧的人。  
能和萨菲罗斯参与到同一个任务中已经是莫大的幸运，他不明白他的家乡到底有什么，尽管他其实不太愿意回来。他没有成为想成为的人，只是一个小小的普通的神罗士兵，连蒂法也不敢见。在莫名其妙与偶像萨菲罗斯躺在一起这件事上，也许是自卑大过一切吧。  
克劳德把头又往自己的胳膊里埋进去，用力闭上眼睛。  
然而他落入一个怀抱里。  
“！”  
萨菲罗斯从背后按住他的手腕，在他挣扎之前制止了他的行动。  
“长官！我什么也没做……您是要做什么？”可怜克劳德还没成年，在萨菲罗斯怀里比小型抱枕还不充实，他被身后的人完全圈住了，与被子完全不同的温度爬上他的身躯，开始在皮肤蔓延，这令他忍不住颤抖了一下，成为名为萨菲罗斯的网中无法动弹的小兽。  
“你不需要太明白。萨菲罗斯蹭上克劳德的脖颈，“因为你很听话，所以我会给你奖励。”  
他没给克劳德反应的时间，低头对着脖子那处柔软的肌肤咬了下去。  
“啊！”克劳德被突如其来的疼痛吓了一跳，他手脚并用想挣脱萨菲罗斯的怀抱，一脚踹在萨菲罗斯的大腿上，本能告诉他即将到来的是危险，而无奈这个姿势下再多的挣扎都会被化解在怀抱里，如同被捕进蛛网的昆虫，腿脚的不安分只会让他被卷的更深、更紧。  
男人借着身形的优势把他压在床垫上，“刚夸奖过你，怎么立刻就不听话。”萨菲罗斯将他本就松松垮垮的上衣褪到胸前，揉捏克劳德的乳头。  
“嗯……不要碰……”克劳德扭动着身躯想逃离萨菲罗斯在他胸前摆弄的手指，然而摆动的身躯又让另一只乳尖蹭在床单上，左右为难的情况下他只觉得自己的身体变得敏感，异样的感觉渐渐浮上来，呼吸加重，进而开始喘息起来。  
他缓慢而仔细地抚摸着，往下扯掉克劳德的裤子，把他圆润的臀部暴露在空气中。许多年后的克劳德的身形他很熟悉，而眼下的这副身体明显更柔软、单薄，也更好掌控。他用手掠过克劳德的腰，接着往下摸过已经有些挺立的阴茎，在克劳德颤抖着小声叫唤的同时，手指一下子塞进他的后穴里。  
克劳德尖叫起来，“不要！我不明白你到底这是要干什么！”  
“很明显，我打算睡了你。”萨菲罗斯一本正经地说，“不过可能看样子更像强奸。”  
的确他已经不着寸缕，而萨菲罗斯虽然是睡觉时穿的休闲装，但也算衣着整齐。他此时手指插在克劳德的屁股里，膝盖跪在克劳德两腿之间，另一只手揽在金发男孩的胸前，那两粒乳头早就发红硬挺。  
“你看上去感觉很好，是因为我让你更有反应了吗？”萨菲罗斯吻上克劳德的肩胛骨，伸出舌头把那一片肌肤都舔得亮晶晶的。他的手指在后穴里扣弄开拓起来，一点一点摩挲着打开这处狭窄的入口，每往深处前进一步，他手里的这具身体就跟着颤抖一下，同时发出好听的喘息和呻吟。  
“才……不是……！哈……快拿出去！”克劳德的脸埋在被褥里，说出来的话都被闷着，身体上的回应却一点都没有震慑力。  
“我听扎克斯说你一直都很崇拜着我……被偶像玩弄身体的感觉如何？”没等克劳德还想说些什么，萨菲罗斯捏着他的脖子把克劳德整个人从床垫上提起来，直立起来的身体让萨菲罗斯的手指往后穴里探入了一大截。他不需要克劳德的回答。  
克劳德刚想叫起来，萨菲罗斯就把另一只手的手指伸进他张开的嘴里，抓住他的舌头，在他口腔里搅动，指尖深入进去按到克劳德的舌根。他忍不住干呕，口水兜不住往嘴角溢出来，滴在下巴和胸前。萨菲罗斯接着把这些液体抹开，湿淋淋的，把乳尖蹭得一片湿滑。他意识到自己一直以来可以称得上是信念的东西被打碎了，但此刻他只顾得上和这些碎片一起跌落下去，和摇摇欲坠的自尊共同被身体的反应一并吞没。  
后穴里手指的搅动带来一阵阵的刺激，按摩肠道的触感让克劳德止不住痉挛，身体的感觉很奇怪，想逃离，但腹部又有种火热，他想要更多。克劳德忍不住把屁股左右扭动，本想逃脱魔爪的举动却让后穴里的摩擦变得更深入，像是主动去迎合那两根手指，迫使自己的身体内部打开地更加充分。  
呜咽和啜泣夹杂在一起，克劳德无法想象自己能被萨菲罗斯的手指折磨至此，他拼命地摇头，胳膊转到身后想多多少少把罪魁祸首推开一点儿，却被萨菲罗斯抓着手腕，探向抵着他屁股的那根巨物。  
光是隔着裤子碰到萨菲罗斯那团硬挺的东西就让克劳德吓得赶紧缩回手。他转过头泪眼汪汪地看向萨菲罗斯，低头看了眼对方鼓胀的阴茎，又捂着脸把头埋到床单上，像鸵鸟把头埋到沙地里。  
手指从后穴里退出来，带出透明的肠液。萨菲罗斯脱掉自己的裤子，把阴茎的头部抵上那个早已湿润柔软下来的穴口。克劳德感到无法与手指比拟尺寸的东西贴上了自己隐秘的部位，接触到温度的同时就忍不住抖了一下。  
“感受到了吗，克劳德，你也在渴望着我。”  
不，不是这样，仅存的理智告诉克劳德事情不应该是这样，只是身体的反应在欺骗自己，他不应该这样——但一阵阵的热潮是藏不住的，任何借口都是自欺欺人。尽管萨菲罗斯的手指在他身体里的按压让他体会到了前所未有的刺激，也许身体的本能让他想得到更深处的……满足？但不该是这样，不需要什么理由，但一定不该是这样。  
克劳德突然转过身，尽力不去想自己后穴的潮湿泥泞，红着脸发劲一拳打在萨菲罗斯的胸口。他往床角挪了挪，咬着牙抓起一个枕头就往萨菲罗斯的方向丢过去。  
银发的男人轻易躲开。萨菲罗斯反而放松下来，嘴角上扬，只不过在克劳德眼里看来那一点表情的变化就是巨大的危险。“萨菲罗斯…长官！我想你应该清醒一点……啊！”  
萨菲罗斯直接掐着克劳德的脖子把他压在床上，俯下身把他紧紧扣住，克劳德挣扎着，在萨菲罗斯的手臂上用指甲划出一道伤口。他的双腿乱踢着，很快被萨菲罗斯压住一条腿，另一条腿被抓住脚腕，弯曲着膝盖打开，把后穴完全暴露出来。  
“还在叫我长官吗。”  
呼吸困难，无法动弹。  
“我想我有警告过你，让你听话。”萨菲罗斯松开克劳德的脖子，又在他耳侧吻了一下，“我本来确实想照顾你的感受慢慢来，看来没有这个必要。”  
他扯过床边的皮带把克劳德的双手绕过脖子捆起来，又在克劳德的叫唤中将手指插进穴洞，狠狠挤压了几下之前摸到的凸起，带出肠液涂抹在松软发红的穴口。  
克劳德小声哭泣起来。“呜呜……不，不要……太大了，进不去的。”  
“你在担心这个吗？”萨菲罗斯将克劳德的脸侧过来，舔掉他的眼泪，“好孩子，放松些，你会吃进去的。”  
没有迟疑地，萨菲罗斯直接用力把阴茎挤了进去。只是进去了一个头部，克劳德就感到巨大的痛苦，他尖叫着扭动身躯，想即刻从身后的巨大中逃离，却被抓着腰压向那根巨物，清晰地忍受被一点一点入侵至身体内部的疼痛。  
“啊啊啊！！好痛！不要进来！！呜呜呜放开我……”  
萨菲罗斯安抚地摸过克劳德的皮肤，揉捏着他的胸部，揉搓那两颗红肿的乳粒，舔吻在他的脖颈、肩膀，“放松些，你这样我没法进去。”他轻轻按压着被阴茎撑开成薄薄一层的穴口，好让后穴不那么紧绷。萨菲罗斯在他不停地颤抖中将自己一点一点送进去，听着克劳德的叫喊渐渐平息，变成粘稠又悦耳的呻吟。  
太大了……又满又涨，身体被撑开的感受占据了克劳德的全部，他仿佛在把自己，从里到外剖给身后的人看，自己的希望，自己的向往，都被正在体内顶弄的肉柱破坏，压往自己的身体深处。  
两人的肌肤都贴在一起，他的双手被捆住，只能扭动身躯的挣扎只会放大快感。克劳德在适应疼痛后可以明显地感受到自己想要被更加深入，并为这种想法感到羞耻。他想压下自己的喘息，虽然他早就喘了很久，克制的动作让他忍不住漏出来的呻吟显得更加诱惑。但目前这是他仅能控制的部分，好歹让他的自尊心能够好过。  
萨菲罗斯把手抚上克劳德的腹部，他的手掌几乎可以盖住这具年幼身躯的整个腰——他对于能包裹住克劳德这一点感到非常满足。他把一直趴着的克劳德拉起来，让年幼的孩子的背贴上自己的胸膛，将他圈在怀里。  
本就是较为好进入的后入位，变成坐立的姿势后身体的重力令肉穴把余下的阴茎一下子吞了进去，不适应的疼痛重新席卷了克劳德的感官，他控制不住地大叫出声，头仰起来，脖子和身体弯成漂亮的弧度，像舒展着准备跳舞的精灵。萨菲罗斯一把捂住他的嘴，凑到他耳边舔他的脸颊和耳垂。  
“小声一点，你也不想让其他人知道吧。”  
萨菲罗斯掐着克劳德的大腿和腰上下进出，原本只用了体液润滑的入口渐渐松动起来。  
身体在不停地颤抖，快感从身后爬上大脑。克劳德听到自己屁股里的水声，眼睛被泪水模糊得什么也看不清，视觉失去了效用，听觉和触觉把其余的感受放大，最终在“萨菲罗斯在后面干我”这个信息走向意识堕落崩溃的边缘。  
“我明明……憧憬着你……呜呜，啊……！你不是萨菲罗斯……！恶魔！混蛋！”  
断断续续的声音从克劳德嘴里透出来，他一口咬在萨菲罗斯的手上，烙下深深的带血的牙印。  
“我从未说过我是什么样的人。”萨菲罗斯的声音如同幽灵一样绕在他的耳边，“明明是你没弄清楚，现在反过来怪我？克劳德……”  
“哈……呃啊……你这个……啊！！”  
萨菲罗斯突然扣住克劳德的腰往里狠狠顶弄了一下，阴茎进入到从未被触碰过的深处，碾压过前列腺，肠道内里的褶皱被抚平，头部在克劳德的小腹处顶出一点形状，将他撑满、压迫，夹杂着潮水般的快感，将克劳德往剧烈的情欲中洗刷过。  
他射了出来，在没有抚慰的情况下。白色液体把面前的床单弄湿了一小块，克劳德双目失神，只剩下喘息的力气，意识被包裹在萨菲罗斯的怀里摇摇欲坠，像是跌落悬崖的无助。  
“只用后面就射了，看样子你对我的进入明明很满足。”萨菲罗斯揉了揉他刚射过还半硬着的阴茎，解开把手腕磨的发红的皮带，将克劳德转了过来。  
克劳德闷哼一声，萨菲罗斯在他身体里转了半圈，挤压的刺激感让刚射过的阴茎又抬起头来。与刚刚被从背后压着身体进入不同，萨菲罗斯抓着他的脚把他下半身完全打开，让克劳德可以清清楚楚地可以看到连接处，他红肿的肉穴里插着萨菲罗斯巨大的肉柱，周围的皮肤被渗出的肠液磨得发亮，告诫着克劳德这是多么淫乱的景象。  
是比萨菲罗斯想象中更漂亮的表情——克劳德的脸已经全染上了情欲，因愤怒而皱起的眉头化在快感里，他张开嘴呼着气，红色的小舌头若隐若现，涎水挂在嘴角淌下来，蓝色的眼睛周围都是湿漉漉的泪水。  
他简直诱惑极了，克劳德根本没意识到比起他小幅度的挣扎反抗这点动作更像是欲拒还迎。萨菲罗斯捏着克劳德臀部的软肉把他抬起来，用力吻上他红润的嘴唇，随即发狠了开始操干。  
克劳德像是溺水的幼崽，只能从喉咙里发出一点声响。口舌间的空气被夺走，面前男人的气息充斥着口腔，把他完全笼罩，后穴又被不停地冲撞，每一次的抽插都是将他从空隙到灌满。克劳德想套弄自己的阴茎，胳膊却因为身体被萨菲罗斯的双手从腋下穿过扣住而无法够到。  
然而萨菲罗斯却突然松开了。他把自己从湿软的肉洞里撤出来，被撑开的入口还在龟头退出的时候留恋地开合了几下。瞬间的空虚感从下身传上来，在克劳德还没反应过来的时候，萨菲罗斯低头含住了他的阴茎，浅浅地吞吐起来。  
这太超过了……！克劳德喊叫着推开萨菲罗斯的脑袋，把银色的头发揉得乱七八糟。他完全忘了目前来说一切造成快感的行动都是侵犯，只有被人含住要害的无法接受，更何况是萨菲罗斯，羞耻感和内心的拒绝反而占据了上风。  
但萨菲罗斯把他照顾的实在是很舒服，即使缓解了前面得不到抚慰的急迫。克劳德抱着银色的脑袋畅快地呻吟着，又在意识到不能大声的时候咬紧了自己的嘴唇，努力让色情的声音不要漏出来。  
这样的挣扎伴随着轻微的呜咽显得他的身体更加迷人。克劳德晃动着自己的脑袋，偶然间撇到萨菲罗斯含着他的进出的样子又让他害臊地赶快转头不去看。他开始忍不住把自己往前送，扭动着屁股摩擦着床单，让自己完全沉浸在了情欲里，将欲望的身体暴露在萨菲罗斯面前。  
萨菲罗斯舔过他的囊袋，吞吐的同时又轻轻吮吸着前端，把滴出来的东西全都卷进肚子里。他捏着克劳德的乳尖，让身下的人把呻吟和喘息漏出来的更多更频繁。几下舔弄之后他将克劳德的吐出来，揉搓了几下顶端，最后一次性吞没到底重重地吮吸下去。  
“啊啊——！”克劳德没忍住，在阴茎从他嘴里退到一半的时候就射了，一半射在嘴里，一半粘到萨菲罗斯的脸上。  
他被吓坏了，看着自己射出来的液体不知所措。“啊……对……对不起！”他慌乱地伸出手想把这些污秽擦掉，但萨菲罗斯微笑着抬眼，在克劳德紧张的注视下伸出舌头把嘴角的白色舔了进去，和余下的精液一起吞了下去。克劳德被震惊得说不出话来。  
萨菲罗斯……把自己的……咽下去了……？啊啊啊这到底是发生了什么！  
他控制不住地哭了起来，更多的是不知所措。萨菲罗斯抹掉脸上的精液，捧着克劳德的脸亲上他的嘴唇。舌头在口腔里搅动，克劳德尝到了自己的味道，又腥又涩，他更加无地自容。  
萨菲罗斯舔了舔他的唇角，“你好像感到很抱歉？”  
可怜的孩子点了点头。  
“想要我的原谅吗？”  
克劳德看着萨菲罗斯的眼睛，犹豫再三，轻轻地点了下头。  
“很好，现在过来，把它含进去，我让你射了两次，你是不是也该取悦一下我？”  
萨菲罗斯简直在吐露恶魔的语言。发烫的柱身弹到克劳德面前，他发现自己的尺寸与面前的这个根本不是一个水准。克劳德小心翼翼地抬头看了下面前的男人，吞了吞唾沫，在萨菲罗斯火辣辣的注视下，拽出自己十几年来最大的勇气，把剩余的情感全都抛到脑后，闭上眼睛，张开嘴将巨物含了下去。  
这对克劳德来说太大了，他只含进了头部就感到完全被堵满，两颊很快发酸，顺带着的是呼吸困难。他学着刚刚萨菲罗斯的动作，伸出舌头舔了上去，畏畏缩缩像在挠痒。这样也根本谈不上吞吐，克劳德用双手捧着肉柱，只能让自己不断地重复含入和吐出的动作，顺带往下舔到柱身。他被性冲晕了头脑，抛弃了自己的身份，抛弃了对方的身份，此时此刻的全部含义就是满足与服从。他是乖巧的绵羊。  
口鼻间都是萨菲罗斯的味道，放空的意识和僵硬的动作让他渐渐不由自主地关注到自己的感受，被冷落了一段时间的后穴开始发痒，内里的空虚感在口腔被涨满的对比下被放大，他跪着双腿把腰塌下来，让床单摩擦着流着肠液的穴口。  
这点小动作很容易就被发现了。萨菲罗斯按着他的肩膀将克劳德固定住，揉了揉毛茸茸的脑袋，手掌覆在他的后脑勺上，将克劳德往自己的胯间埋入。  
阴茎一下子捣进喉口，猝不及防的深入让克劳德干呕。无奈嘴里塞着巨大的柱体，舌头无法探出。收缩的咽部挤压龟头，口腔的柔软触感令萨菲罗斯发出舒适地叹息。他在克劳德的包裹中往里顶弄几下，带来的窒息感让他的眼睛直往上翻，原本那双小手根本只是虚虚拢着，完全使不上劲地任人宰割。  
随后他握着自己的阴茎，把自己的精液射进克劳德的喉咙。  
浓稠的液体呛进咽喉，克劳德捂着自己的脖颈，半吐着舌头张大嘴剧烈咳嗽，眼角流出生理盐水，白色的液体从舌尖淌下来，有几滴随着颤动溅落到萨菲罗斯的腹肌上。  
萨菲罗斯摸着他的背以示安抚，他伸手蹭掉克劳德嘴角的精液，却又把手上的这些白浊抹到克劳德的肚子上。  
“别全吐出来，咽下去。”萨菲罗斯盯着克劳德的眼睛，用称得上是威胁的语气说。  
像是被魅惑般地，克劳德大口喘着粗气，没办法直接合上嘴巴，就用手捂住，在瞬间的窒息中努力把仅剩的半口精液就着压抑的咳嗽和空气囫囵咽下去。随即是更加剧烈的咳嗽，在茫然的眼神中换来萨菲罗斯在留在他嘴角的一个吻。  
“好孩子，你学会听话了。”  
萨菲罗斯当然没忘记那个发红熟透的肉洞。他让克劳德的手臂环上自己的脖子，蹭着金色的软发对他的脖子和肩膀又亲又咬，手指伸进臀肉中的洞穴，在入口处打着旋按压，往里一个指节扣弄。  
空虚感死灰复燃，先前那股被填满的感觉一遍又一遍涌上来。萨菲罗斯始终只在入口处，动作甚至缓慢而轻柔，像把克劳德钉在名为耐心的折磨中。他像缺水的鱼，此刻所有的愿望都是获取水的悲悯。克劳德本就不是意志坚强的人，只需要一点诱惑和放纵就能让他直面自己的心灵。  
“快……快一些……进来……”克劳德把糊着泪水汗水和精液的脸贴到手臂上，支吾呢喃着，扭动腰想把手指吃进去更多。他的手指无意识地在萨菲罗斯的后背上抓挠，借着力把自己的后穴打开更多，臀部下压，好获取一点微不足道的慰藉。  
“我想在军队里有教过，打报告时要把话说得清晰完整。”萨菲罗斯干脆把手指停了下来，克劳德被勾起的欲望霎时间失去了所有安抚，穴口紧紧地吸着那几根手指，吐露出透明而粘稠的液体。  
“说出来，克劳德，告诉我你想要什么。”  
克劳德坐在萨菲罗斯的腿上，腹部摩擦着他硕大的阴茎，羞耻感爬上脸颊。后穴被手指似有似无地摩挲，肠道一阵阵收缩，分泌出的液体控诉着本能。克劳德握紧拳头，把脸埋得更深，鼻尖蹭着萨菲罗斯的长发，发出低微的闷哼。  
想要被填满，想被插入到身体的深处……不管是恶魔的召唤也好，还是妖精的魅惑也罢，现在只想要身体上的满足。  
克劳德深吸一口气，话语间带上浓厚的鼻音，“想要你插进来……快一点……呜呜……”他终于像旱季的幼苗，抖动着脆弱的身躯，生来的命运就是恳求着天空降下滋润的甘霖。  
话音刚落，萨菲罗斯托起克劳德的腰，将他的身体略微抬起，扒开圆润的臀瓣，随后将自己从下往上贯穿进去。  
“啊啊啊！！”瞬间被填满的感受令克劳德尖叫出来。萨菲罗斯上下挺动着抽插，每一下都是沉重的撞击，发出肉体相撞啪啪的声响。  
他把克劳德放倒在床上，折起他的双腿到胸前，腹部贴着克劳德的阴茎将自己用力插进肉穴深处。克劳德用胳膊盖住自己的眼睛，却又被萨菲罗斯捏着手掌按到一旁，被迫将自己满是情欲的表情光明正大地露出来，把最后一点羞耻抛却殆尽。  
“享受我带给你的欢愉和痛苦吧。克劳德，可别忘了，这是你自己请求的。”萨菲罗斯摸着克劳德被他侵犯到深处而显出阴茎轮廓的薄薄肚皮，将自己挤进更内里，破开更隐秘的肠道，让克劳德的身体从内到外变得柔软、湿润，充满淫荡的痕迹。  
快感在堆积，理智被撞碎，克劳德的眼前都是模糊的碎片，他像失去一切只能随风而去的蒲公英，而萨菲罗斯就是那阵风，包裹着他，冲撞着他，把他吞噬在情欲的陷阱里。萨菲罗斯不断地顶着他体内的敏感点，让他每一次的呻吟都是满溢而出的自暴自弃。  
他只知道他在被进入、被萨菲罗斯固定在硕大的阴茎，并渴望着伞状的顶端破开他的身体，分泌出湿滑的液体浇在龟头上，耳边除了喘息就是抽插时粘腻的水声。他的大腿根被掐出红印，抬着屁股迎合着肉刃一次又一次的冲击，穴口的软肉被进出的动作带得翻出来一些，又被利落的侵犯重新挤进去。  
他完全坠落在萨菲罗斯的牢笼里。  
“不......”克劳德双眼几乎失焦，泪水控制不住地从眼眶里溢出来，顺着汗湿而红润的脸颊落下来，又因为萨菲罗斯顶撞的动作而上下颤抖，脸蹭在被褥上，最终都湿漉漉地糊作一团。他早就看不清什么了，只能意识到视线范围内好像是有银色的丝绸在晃动，伴随着将要堆积到顶点的快感和抑制不住地呻吟。  
他的意识模糊不清，下意识地想要伸手，却只抓到了一点萨菲罗斯的发梢，像抓不住救援一样跌落欲望的悬崖。“啊……呜呜，啊…！”他低声哭出来，这一点情绪已经是最后的倔强。  
他在恍惚间想到那个站在顶点的神罗英雄，想到自己在水塔下眺望星空定下的遥远梦想，他心里那份发光发热的真挚变成陨石将他的希冀砸碎，灼烈的余温把痛苦的泪水蒸发地一滴不剩。  
他曾经想过要拥抱梦想，在希望一点点破灭后，梦想本身又意想不到地反过来，占据他此刻的全部。  
他被自己的梦想吞吃入腹。  
“我憧憬的……不是……啊！”  
萨菲罗斯从他腰上再一次抚摸下来，同时从后穴里稍稍退出来一点儿，最后猛地往最深的地方挤进去，再用手握住了他滴水的阴茎，手指从顶上掠过去。  
他的像小陆行鸟一样的少年早就受不住了，突如其来的刺激让克劳德叫着直接射了出来，白色的浊液溅在萨菲罗斯手上。同时绞紧的肠壁让他满足地低哼了一声，接着又用力顶弄了几下，在克劳德还沉浸在射精的呆滞状态中，把自己的滚烫的东西一点点全都送进了身下这具对他来说小巧而柔软的身体里。  
克劳德只剩下喘息的力气，他慢慢挪动了一下，却只是用自己过高体温的腿触碰到了萨菲罗斯的身体，甚至因为对方偏低的体温而舒服地蹭了两下。他蓝色星空般的眼睛拢上了一层水雾，在萨菲罗斯看来这对本就漂亮的宝石变得更加晶莹。  
“真是乖巧的孩子。”萨菲罗斯用另一只手抚上克劳德发烫的脸颊，把他因为高潮而耷拉在脸上的被汗浸湿的头发拨开，露出额头，然后俯下身咬在他的喉结上。  
他笑了起来，虽然他知道克劳德应该已经听不到了，他的还没长大的小鸟已经闭上了眼睛，看上去快要睡着了。  
萨菲罗斯眯起眼睛，他知道明天之后将会迎来命运。  
“我期待着你，我的人偶。”


End file.
